


Other Duties as Required

by helvel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia play, tentacles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvel/pseuds/helvel
Summary: Kylo Ren entrusts one of his knights to look after Hux's needs while he's away.This isnotwhat Taro Ren signed up for.





	Other Duties as Required

**Author's Note:**

> Kylux is a side pairing in this one, sorry folks.

"But M-Master Kylo," Taro Ren stammered, "You cannot mean..."

The Master of the Knights of Ren was buried shoulder deep in the hull of his command shuttle, preparing it for departure. He withdrew for a moment to glance up at Taro.

"I will ask Cato Ren to do it, if you do not want to."

 _Want_ had nothing to do with Taro's hesitance. Taro had not even considered if he wanted this. He considered it now. General Hux always seemed like a cold and distant star to him, untouchable, with an orbital pull that Taro could not understand. such detachment from emotion had no place within the passion that bound the Knights as _one blood._ Yet Master Kylo cared for the General, admired him, even loved him.

Now Master Kylo was asking Taro to go to General Hux's quarters - every night - and just...

Get his dick sucked?

"I just don't understand, Master," Taro pleaded. His face burned with embarrassment beneath his helmet. When was the last time he'd even thought of anything like that? "I know you will be away for a week. But surely he can wait until you return? Surely you don't want someone else to have him?"

Kylo's hands stopped moving inside the hull, and he was silent for several moments before he spoke. "The last time I was off-ship, Leader Snoke sent me to Nys. The moon was only habitable for three cycles as its planet eclipsed it. I did not rest for those three days. I drew my energy from the Force alone, and allowed it to sustain me." Kylo paused, glancing up at Taro. "When I returned to the Finalizer, General Hux had also not rested in those three days. It was the middle of his rest cycle, but I found him at work in his office, exactly where I'd left him."

It was an interesting anecdote, but Taro didn't understand Kylo's purpose in sharing it. "You and General Hux share the same dedication to your cause," he ventured.

"The Force sustains me, when rest cannot. General Hux does not have that ability. He may go without rest for any period of time, but it is with harm to his body. He _must_ sleep."

"And this will help him?" Taro asked.

"This will help him," Kylo agreed.

Taro considered it. He'd had worse assignments, certainly.

"It will be done, Master."

Relief rippled through the Force around Kylo, and Taro could feel the pleased twitch of lips that accompanied it. "Thank you, _one blood._ "

Taro bid him farewell. He was only a few steps away before Kylo called out to him again.

"You are right. I would not allow someone else to have him. What's mine is yours, _one blood._ "

" _One blood,_ " Taro repeated, but he couldn't help but think that this wasn't how the ancient laws were meant to be interpreted.

* * *

A meeting request from General Hux blinked into Taro's commlink shortly after his conversation with Kylo. Time: 2230 hours. Location: Officer Residence Sector, Room AA1. Subject: Unspecified.

* * *

Taro had no idea if there was any sort of protocol involved for this type of arrangement. If there _was_ a protocol, General Hux would be aware of it for sure. With that in mind, Taro consulted the holonet.

' _Smile!_ ' said one site. That was good advice for anyone, but not terribly useful to Taro, considering that none but those in his Order were permitted to see his face. ' _Split the dinner bill_ ' was equally useless, as was ' _don't expect sex on the first date_ ', because, well. The only piece of somewhat useful information was ' _look your best_ ', and Taro took special care to polish his helmet and wipe most of the viscera off his robes.

' _Arrive on time_ ' was also advice that Taro endeavored to follow. He arrived at the General's quarters ten minutes early and waited in the corridor until exactly 2230 before buzzing in an access request. After a moment, the doors slid open with a soft hiss.

Inside, the room was no bigger than Taro's own, with a desk and couch on one side and a narrow bed on the other. The General sat behind the desk, dressed in a black robe. Despite the intended comfort of the robe, it looked no less stiff than his uniform, with his bare hands as the only sign he was any more relaxed here than in the command center of a star destroyer.

"A moment," Hux said, not looking up from the datapad before him.

Taro lingered near the door, willing his nerves to settle. His eyes moved around the room, but there was nothing to see; no decorations, no personal effects, no indication of whatever quality it was that Kylo found appealing in the General. At last Taro's gaze fell on Hux himself, knowing that the General could not see him staring behind the helmet.

Taro did not understand Kylo's fascination with the emotionless General, but he could at least understand Kylo's attraction. Hux's face was certainly comely. And his hair - that was rare. Taro had never seen that particular color on a human. The same questions that had sprung to Taro's mind during his first meeting with General Hux returned to him now. Was it natural? Was that even possible? And if so, was it all the same color?

That was to say - did the proverbial carpet match the proverbial drapes?

Taro might get to see for himself. At the moment, Hux's robe covered him from toe to chin, no more unclothed than his hands. They were rather nice hands, Taro thought. Long and white, with the skin unmarked by any scar. Hux's thin fingers almost looked like dancers as they moved across the datapad.

The dancers were still moving, so Taro did not notice that General Hux's gaze had turned towards him, nearly expressionless. If he were not so still, the slight curve of his mouth would not be noticeable at all.

Hux set down the datapad and rose from his desk. He circled around to stand before Taro, looking him up and down.

"Which one are you?" Hux asked.

"Uh." Taro was grateful that his helmet's vocoder disguised the squeak that came out of him. "What?"

The General's mouth pressed into a thin line. "Which one of the Knights are you?" he repeated.

" _Oh._ Taro Ren, sir."

"Your master told you why you're here."

"Yes. Master Kylo said that you, uh, need to..." Taro coughed. "Before you go to bed."

Somehow the line of Hux's mouth became even thinner. "I have no doubt he made me seem like an infant that requires a pacifier in its mouth before it will settle down for sleep."

It had sounded rather like that, but the look on Hux's face told Taro that he should definitely not say that. Taro gulped. Hux took a step closer, and Taro, who had led the charge against the White Cordant, who had single-handedly slain the sarlacc of Caria, summoned every ounce of his courage to resist taking a step backwards.

"Make no mistake, Taro Ren," Hux said, voice low and sharp, "You are not _needed._ You are no more than a bargaining chip, offered to me in exchange for maintaining a regular sleep cycle. You are here at _my_ whim only."

Taro nearly jumped out of his robes as Hux laid a hand over his crotch.

"General-"

"There's no need for you to speak," Hux said.

Curious fingers pressed into Taro's robes as they felt out the shape of his cock through the fabric. Hux really did have nice hands. Very _skilled_ hands. Taro was already struggling to breathe normally. He'd been living a different life the last time someone touched him like this, but his body remembered how to respond, cock filling even further as Hux smoothly dropped to his knees. 

Surely Hux could feel the tremor in Taro's thigh as he gripped it, though Hux made no indication but a slight hum of - anticipation? It was hard to tell. Pale eyelashes obscured Hux's eyes from this angle, tinged red like the rest of his hair. Did that mean that the red was truly natural? Was _all_ of Hux's hair red?

Taro had to know, but he was becoming very distracted. He had never noticed how pleasingly plump Hux's lips were, shiny where his tongue had darted out across them.

Before Taro could stop him, Hux leaned in to press his mouth to the place where Taro's cockhead pressed against his trousers.

" _General,_ " Taro gasped, forgetting his orders not to speak. It was probably a bad time to mention that his efforts towards cleaning his robes hadn't been that thorough. Hux sucked at the fabric, tongue prodding against Taro with teasing wet pressure. Taro bit his lip. He really wasn't going to last long. _Oh no._ Was Hux going to be disappointed? Was Kylo going to be disappointed?

The thought of letting his master down was the only thing that stopped Taro from instantly erupting in his trousers as Hux pushed a hand inside. His fingers were warm despite how bloodless they looked, and even Taro's vocoder couldn't disguise his moan for anything other than what it was as Hux pulled his cock free.

Hux froze.

"Oh," he said

Even with Taro's limited sexual experience, he was pretty sure that an uninterested " _oh_ " was not an appropriate way to respond to seeing someone's penis for the first time.

"I-I know I'm not as big as Master Kylo-"

"You are human."

Was Hux trying to reassure him? Was he trying to ease Taro's apparent inadequacy by appealing to the human condition? But no, it couldn't be that - Hux wore a bewildered expression Taro had not thought him capable of.

"When Kylo said..." Hux began. "When he offered this, I assumed that..." In Hux's moment of doubt, Taro was able to catch the briefest flash of his thoughts. Black robes parted to reveal brightly coloured flesh, oozing appendages, strange orifices - a veritable rainbow of alien genitals.

General Hux had been under the impression that the Knights of Ren were not human.

General Hux, the face of an Order that preached human supremacy in the galaxy, was disappointed that he wasn't about to suck an alien dick.

Finally Taro had found something interesting about the General... yet now the General was staring at him like a particularly uninteresting spot of dirt.

"You are dismissed, Taro Ren," Hux said.

"But Master Kylo said that-"

"Dismissed," Hux said again. He rose to his feet. In a few short steps, he was back at his desk, datapad in hand.

Taro just stood there. He didn't know what to do. Hux waved a dismissive hand at him. "Go. I have no need for you." He didn't even look up from his datapad, ready to return to his work - exactly what Kylo had asked Taro to prevent him from doing.

Warning sirens were blaring in Taro's head. If he left now, he would fail to carry out his mission, and he would fail to care for Master Kylo's love, and he would never find out if Hux was red down there, and-

" _I have tentacles!_ " Taro blurted.

Hux stilled, fingers hovering over the datapad. The weight of the words hung heavily as Taro felt Hux turn them over in his mind. Several long moments passed.

" _Tentacles,_ " Hux repeated.

Taro nodded. Hux didn't believe him, that much was clear. Yet when he glanced up at Taro, something resembling interest glinted in his eyes.

"How many tentacles do you have?" Hux asked.

"Uh. Ten."

Hux set the datapad down on the desk. "Only ten?"

Taro struggled to call to mind some of the tentacled beings in the galaxy. Rathtars, Doruns, Ergesh... Taro was the wrong shape to be any of those species, but Hux seemed to be willing to suspend disbelief. "I used to have, uh, fifteen tentacles. But. I lost a few of them in a recent battle."

"Oh dear," Hux said. He'd stood from the desk, taking a few steps closer to Taro again. "Will they grow back?"

What was better? What was worse? Taro tried to imagine himself covered in tentacles, a few of them missing. "Yeah, they will," he said, "But it will be a while before they have any-"

"Any what?" Hux asked curiously. He'd dropped to his knees before Taro again, close enough that his breath ghosted over the wet tip of Taro's cock.

" _Suckers,_ " Taro gasped, as Hux's lips wrapped around him.

Taro was certain his trembling legs were about to give out beneath him, and he grabbed Hux's shoulders for support. Hux didn't protest against the touch; in fact, he lifted his eyes to look up at Taro, lips still cradling Taro's cock, imploring him to continue.

"Those- those smooth ones, you might like them better, when they touch you. Not the ones I have now with all the suckers," Taro babbled. The mouth moving over his cock made it very difficult to string the words together, but there was no way Taro could sound reasonable while talking about his imaginary tentacles. "The suckers would irritate that pretty white skin of yours, probably. They have. _Fluids._ "

Hux pulled back only far enough so that his lips still brushed against the head. A blotchy flush colored his pale cheeks. "What are the fluids for?" he asked breathlessly.

"Uh-h," Taro dithered, mind blank.

" _Sedation,_ " Hux whispered.

"Sedation," Taro repeated. He wasn't going to last long, he really wasn't. "Yeah, sedation. To make you weak, and pliant, so I can... " Eat you? Breed you? Taro wasn't sure where he was going with that, but Hux did something with his tongue, and Taro could only respond by coming.

Panting inside the humid air of his helmet, Taro watched as General Hux sat back on his heels. The General used a finger to wipe away a trace of fluid from his red lower lip. He did not look disappointed, despite the brevity of Taro's performance. Something in his face made him seem almost... relaxed. Unguarded. Taro was able to catch another glimpse of the General's thoughts, just a flash of Kylo and the sensation of his presence. Hux breathed out a small, contented sigh.

'Bargaining chip' had been what Hux called him, but perhaps Taro was more than that. He was, after all, _one blood_ with Kylo. Still tingling with the remnants of orgasm, Taro took pride in having been a conduit of the presence that Hux was no doubt accustomed to before his rest cycle began.

Coming back to himself, Hux's expression quickly flattened into stone again, despite the flush still staining his cheeks. He rose to his feet and, with a scarce glance at Taro, crossed the room to his bed.

"Same time tomorrow," Hux said, "You are dismissed."

"Uh, General-"

Hux ignored him. His sleep cycle had been the negotiation point of this mission, and he apparently had all that was needed. At the edge of his bed, his hands went to the tie of his robe. It slid from his shoulders like water, and then, Taro saw it.

A thin, pale chest, and a flat stomach. Below that, a thatch of _very_ red pubic hair.

"Lights, zero percent," Hux said, plunging the room into darkness.

Taro once again found himself standing awkwardly beside the door, unsure how to proceed. There didn't seem to be anything more. At last, Taro tucked himself back into his trousers and left the room.

He could sense Cato at once, tugging at his thoughts for some indication of how the appointment had gone. Taro brushed him off. When Taro neared his chambers and Cato was there to tug at him in person, Taro brushed him off again. Alone in his room, Taro unfastened the latches of his helmet and let it fall to the floor. The clatter of it barely brushed his mind. A jelly-like substance seemed to have replaced his bones, and he collapsed onto the bed in a graceless, satisfied flop.

It was beyond the satisfaction of a mission gone well. It was even beyond the satisfaction of his master's approval. If Taro didn't know any better, he'd say that even his imaginary tentacles felt light.

There was only one problem - one thought that still niggled at Taro's mind.

His curiosity about the color of Hux's pubic hair had been sated, but Taro had been so fascinated with that glimpse of red that he hadn't even noticed Hux's cock. Had Hux been hard? Should Taro have offered to help? Taro was pretty sure that at least two of the holonet articles he'd read earlier had said something about reciprocating. Master Kylo hadn't mentioned it as part of his request to Taro, but Kylo also hadn't said that Taro couldn't...

Taro would get another chance. _Same time tomorrow._ Until then, Taro had plenty of time to think about what other types of creatures Hux might want him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on twitter: [@helvellum](https://twitter.com/helvellum)


End file.
